Far From Home
by Mistress Ashley
Summary: Willow/Osiris BtVS/Stargate response for TTH FFA. A spell goes awry and Willow is far from home.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. So sad

AN: I'm not sure if I'm happy that my writers block is letting up or not because now I have so many stories in my head and I know I have the creativity to write them ... no excuse not to write them now.

* * *

Willow had no idea how she ended up here. All she did was one teeny, tiny little spell. _Yeah, right,_ her mind supplied_._ _It was a big old spell and you know it! _She'd remembered how when she was . . . well, evil, how she had teleported and she'd wanted to know if she could still do it, but without being, you know, _evil_.

She'd decided to do a few power tests. She'd pull in the amount of power she would need and release it back to get a feel for it and make sure the power she needed to pull didn't have to be too black magic-y.

The first time she'd almost been overwhelmed; the power she was pulling was darker than she'd felt in ages, she'd been almost high off the feeling before she could release it back. The second time, the power came easier but no less euphoric. She figured the third time was the charm, so feeling like she was riding cloud nine she'd decided to put that power to use. That was where everything went a bit fuzzy but she remembered the feeling of the power swamping her, filling her to the brim and overflowing to the point where she couldn't do anything _but_ complete the spell and hope for the best.

Her head was pounding as she mumbled a healing charm under her breath. The power the rushed through her was different, almost aa dark and malicious as pulling over the Hellmouth, this place had seen a lot of pain. Her own magic perked up still flowing with the dark power she'd pulled for the teleportation spell. She needed to find out where she was and get home fast, meditation was needed, lots of it by the way she was feeling. It wasn't a good feeling, enjoying the pain of others, _or maybe it's that I like it a bit too much, she thought with a groan._

Try as she might to keep the groan mental the universe seemed to be conspiring against her today for as it escaped from parted lips she heard footsteps nearing her and then a voice, deep and oddly echoing, "I see our guest has finally awoken."

Willow slitted her eyes open, finding herself lying on the cold, hard floor of what looked to be a temple of some kind, a woman standing over her. _She's kind of hot in an evil and arrogant kind of way but what is up with that outfit - Egyptian Princess, much? Oh, Goddess, I'm channeling Cordelia. Deep breaths, Willow, take deep breaths; keep the babble mental and we can get through this._ Willow gulped a breath and pursed her lips, hoping to stall any babble that might try to escape. She gently raised herself to a sitting position. "Uh, hi?"

The backhand was unexpected, not as hard as a vampire but the strength behind it let her know that this woman could put much more force into it if she only wanted to._ Well, that answers the question of if she's human . . . some kind of demon, maybe?_ She thought, one hand rubbing her cheek while the other tried to manoeuver her into standing. As soon as she got her feet under her when she was knocked off balance again to land sharply on her knees. _Ok, that was going to bruise and now, I'm getting pissed._

Willow's eyes narrowed and she could feel the magic bubbling up inside her, still darker than she'd hoped, wanting to erase these _lower_ beings, human or demon made no difference, from existence and be on their way home. _Horrible thing is, if I knew where I was and __**how**__ to get home I probably would smoosh them._

She slid her eyes to look at the person who had knocked her to the ground and found a _very_ tall and muscle-y guy, _Buffy would say, Hello Salty Goodness, she thought with an inner giggle. Though, what's that on his forehead? _She squinted trying to get a better look at the gold brand. A gasp escaped her lips as she recognized it, _As I should, I spent so much time studying everything I could before attempting the ritual to bring Buffy back, _it was one of the lesser know symbols used to represent "Osiris," the word was out before she could even think to stop it. _Stupid, stupid Willow. You're always opening your mouth at just the wrong times. Never let the enemy know you know them, it's one of the first things you learned! _She turned around to look at the woman in front of her, the one she suspected was Osiris. _A cheap imitation. I've met the real one, though not in the true meeting type meeting, but I've felt him and this . . . thing is so not him. Not nearly powerful enough and the whole evil thing, definitely not, though if you'd asked me when Tara . . . well, I'd have said sure . . . evil, but not now, not really evil. More neutral, yeah that's it, darker but still neutral. Right, I should probably be listening to Imitation Osiris._

"Good, you have heard of me." _That voice is really creepy, and kind of hard to understand. She's in a human form . . . I wonder if the voice can change? I mean, is this voice used just to be creepy or is it always like that? Must pay attention! Babble stop._ Taking a mental breath, she forced her mind to quiet and her ears to listen. When she tuned back in, she realized that Osiris had continued talking. "And you kneel before your God. Now you will tell me, how did you come to be here? What technology did you use?"

_Technology?_ "Technology?" _Great, there goes my mouth again. I really should just sew it shut and be done with it. _Her mind flashed to Warren and she frowned._ Or maybe not 'cuz ew!_

"Yes, yes, what technology was used to get here?" Willow could almost _touch_ the greed in her voice. _And boy is that weird . . . Osiris has always been portrayed as male. It makes using a feminine pronoun odd. Even odder is a demon that thinks of technology before magic. Really, what kind of demon was she? Or maybe, she was a Slayer gone bad, but she didn't __**feel**__ like a Slayer._ Willow was sure if that was what she was she would have felt it right away. _Something new or like Glory . . . something old? I'd bet anything it's something old, there's just an old feel but how can you be old and not know about magic? To tell the truth and hope to get some answers or to play dumb and hope for the same? Choices, choices._

"I don't know how I got here. One minute I'm home, the next," She waved her hands around to encompass the temple, "here. Where _is_ here?" Willow put on an innocently confused face and hoped the being in front of her bought it. _Come on . . . give me a clue as to where I am._

Osiris's eyes narrowed and when she spoke it was in a hiss. "Do not lie to me. I shall know how you got here." Her hand twitched, drawing Willow's attention to it. There was some kind of . . . device on it and from the movement her hand made - she either wanted to hit Willow again or that thing was some kind of weapon.

Willow was getting impatient and she could feel the magic in her just about crackling to be used. It didn't help that the amount of darkness floating around in the air was making her jittery, almost like she'd had a whole pot of coffee. _Too much more of this and I'm going to vaporize the woman and her bodyguard and take my chances with finding home on my own._

Osiris lifted Willow's chin in a gentle hand and purred, voice low and husky, "Tell me - How did you get here?"

"I don't know," Willow repeated with a frown.

The fingers cupping her chin dug into her jaw, long fingernails pinching her skin, the hand with the device flashed before her eyes. She had time to think, _looks like I'll be finding out what that thing does,_ before pain exploded, digging through her forehead and jarring her brain. It felt like someone or something was picking her mind apart, searching for all her most hidden secrets. _Knowing my luck, that's just what's happening, that's what the device does._

Willow gathered her magic around her and pushed the pain and digging sensation away. It was to her surprise, as she came back to herself, that she saw Osiris tossed off her feet and thrown across the room.

Willow pulled herself up from the floor, knowing that her eyes and hair had faded to black, also knowing that she was quickly on her way to being veiny from the way her mind and magic were urging her to torture them before she killed them. She pushed those feelings down for now, casually tossing a fireball over her shoulder toward the man who had first knocked her down. _Dust in the wind _was the thought that flitted through her mind, eliciting a quiet giggle.

Willow locked her sights on Osiris, who just seemed to be regaining her lost balance. Her strides taking on a rolling gait of a predator, Willow stalked her prey. Osiris, who finally seemed to realize that she had bitten off more than she could chew, backed herself up . . . right into a wall with Willow close to follow, leaning in to whisper in Osiris's ear, "You wanted to know how I got here . . . it was magic and now you'll have a front row seat. Enjoy."

With that being said, Willow tangled her hands into Osiris's hair, pulling their lips together and coaxing her tongue passed parted lips to tangle with Osiris's. The kiss lasted a long moment before Willow reluctantly pulled back, her lips curled into a smirk as Osiris grabbed her throat, eyes widening and mouth open wide, attempting to drag in air that didn't seem to be available.

"Looks like I'll have to take my chances on getting home and hope for the best." The words were uttered as she drew in magic. There was no one there as Osiris's body hit the ground.

_

* * *

__Does she make it home? I don't know...not yet at least. If you'd like to you can write an add on piece sending her somewhere else or just sending her home go right on ahead, just let me know if you do so I can read it. :)_


End file.
